


Dreams & Nightmares

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alli isn't afraid of doing it, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan needs to have sense knocked into him somtimes, ObiTine Week, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Ben had changed a few weeks ago.  The doctors said a type of delayed post traumatic stress from his time in the Navy.  Satine didn’t think so.  Ben was different, like he had lived another life.(Or, the 'What Could Have Been' verse continues)Obitine Wk 2018 Day 4





	Dreams & Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Day 2: What Could Have Been for Obitine week. I really, really like this universe I've got going guys...

**Day 4: Dreams and Nightmares**

Satine didn’t quite understand what Ben dreamed about, when he would wake shaking and crying for her, and she had to remind him that she was there, and  _ he was safe. _  Because she had never been in war, never had the cause to be a pacifist.  She didn’t have blood on her hands or the scar on her hip that Ben claimed was all his fault.  She was just a woman, who taught health classes at a high school and occasionally engaged in the battle of the wits with Republicans, and watched with pride as her daughter far surpassed herself at that age.

Ben had changed a few weeks ago.  The doctors said a type of delayed post traumatic stress from his time in the Navy.  Satine didn’t think so. Ben was different, like he had lived another life. From what he told her, he had.  When he first found out Alli was his daughter, he was terrified. Then Alli punched him in the nose and knocked… well  _ something _ into him anyway, because the vacant look faded from his eyes and  _ thanked her _ of all things.

That’s when the nightmares came.  When Ben would wake up screaming for his brother (who she had to remind lived next door and yes, he was also safe) or Ashoka (who she would have to call up and convince him that she was not lost, just living in New York) or countless others (some she knew and some she didn’t).  And she would kiss him, and Ben would trace his fingers over her scars that weren’t there and only he knew. Sometimes Alli would join them when things got bad, when he would dream of fire and lava and death, and she would slap him upside the head where Satine had kissed until the shadows retreated and he grinned sheepishly and patted her hand.  They were a strange trio, the three of them. But strange was ok with her.


End file.
